Untold events in the basement
by Ridley160
Summary: We discover Herbert's real motivation for killing Dr. Hill, and it's not just involving blackmail.


Author's Note: I've had this idea for awhile but I always thought it would be a little disturbing to people, but after some coaxing I figured why not?

WARNING- This contains mild male/male sexual content and slight rape..enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Re-Animator

* * *

The REAL reason Herbert West chopped off Dr. Carl Hill's head

-Takes place in the basement after the events at Miskatonic-

Herbert West descended the stairs to the basement, while muttering a series of very unpleasant words and phrases. There was much work to be done, but Dan had to run off to comfort his empty headed girlfriend; Megan Halsey. So her father had just been killed by a crazed zombie, then brought back from the dead; so what? She would get over it. The man probably only had a few more years, so what's a few less? People and their feeble attachments to one another, always so dependent on others for mental stability; Herbert deliberated this.

He had never been much of a people person, and made a conscious effort to keep it that way. There was too much distraction in relationships, unless it was professional;much like what he had with the young and handsome Daniel Cain. Although West did admit, rather guiltily, Dan's assistance to him went beyond just working with re-agent. There was a hint, a rather small one, but a hint of a friendship between the two medical students. Perhaps even something more, but Herbert refused to dwell upon such possibilities; not when there was so much at stake,so much work that was waiting to be completed.

There had been real progress at the Miskatonic Morgue the previous evening, Halsey had reacted to Meg which indicated there had been conscious thought, and memory. However who would even take the time to file away any sort of remembrance of the woman, Herbert had no understanding of this. Meg was rude, spoiled, nosy, intolerant, and way too clingy. He couldn't fathom how Dan could be so fixated on such a snobbish woman. He nearly shuddered at the thought of being intimate with the creature, his roommate had to have a very high tolerance, or just a heavy lack of self esteem. West sighed, he was getting too distracted this was a perfect example of how relations could interfere with one's life and activities.

He opened up his black notebook and flipped through the pages, he hadn't had the chance to record the latest data collected from the incident in the morgue. His nimble hand picked up the little black recorder and rewound the tape. Dan and himself had been quite fortunate the police hadn't found their taped record of the event. The officers had been very thorough in their questioning of the two, West was concerned Dan would crumble under the pressure and give them away. Herbert was re leaved to find his partner in crime had stayed strong and stuck to the elaborate story they had concocted, but now he was only a disappointment. He knew why Dan had run to his damsel, he was going to give them away tell her everything and make him, Herbert West as the villain. Oh how untrue that was, Cain had been a willing accomplice; especially while in the hallway before they left for the morgue. He was almost enthused, and had even disregarded the rants and warnings from Meg; how wonderful it had been for Herbert to witness.

He pressed down the play button and listened closely to Daniel's words and jotting them down on the crisp paper. He hit the fast forward when the tape reached a part where nothing was audible, just crashes and screams from the corpse. Pause, he wrote down highlights of the event quickly; "animal like behavior, momentarily ceased activity at my saying 'stop.'" He read them over and made a little side note "Bone saw,very useful in cases of extreme aggression." He circled it as if it were a piece of major information, that would be needed in the future to further his research. Play,he continued to listen. There wasn't much else on the tape that was of any use, West already had all the basic information filed away in his mind. He began the task of writing that down as well.

When finished he glanced at his watch, it was going on 8:00pm; what was taking Dan so long? "No" he told himself, he had to stop concerning himself with Cain and concentrate on what was important. He looked to his right at the stiff mangled body that was once called a cat, Rufus was way too damaged to be re-animated a third time. Although he could still be put to some use, Herbert concluded. He picked up a scalpel and sliced a small tissue sample from the animal and placed it upon a microscope slide. While looking through the eyepiece he adjusted the focus, and just when it was almost ready a low voice startled him.  
"Good evening Mr. West." Herbert whirled around and was alarmed to find Carl Hill walking down the steps and towards him.

"What do you want?" West demanded tossing his pencil down, then taking a glance at his open notes. Hastily he began to gather them up.  
"I want to know why Halsey's heart fibrillates."

"I don't have to talk to you." Herbert responded while closing up his notebook.  
"Why his pulse is erratic." Hill continued while approaching him.  
"I told everything I know to the police!"  
"Why he cries out in pain."  
Herbert turned to face him. "You can leave now...'doctor'" He ordered, with hint of sarcasm.  
"When we both know he's quite..." Hill paused looking West in the eye as he reached the table. "Dead." He finished. Herbert felt sudden panic, but it soon subsided as he glared up at the man he so despised.  
"What do you want?" He asked with impatience, while folding his arms across his chest. Hill smirked.

"I want your discovery."

Herbert shifted a bit, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever it is" he continued. "that gives the dead the appearance of life."

West could stand no more of this fabrication, the suggestion that HIS creation was nothing more but a mere hoax. It infuriated him and so he spoke in defense. "It is not the 'appearance' of life, it IS life." He glared up at the much taller man. "This is not magic" He added with a sneer.

"I could have you locked up as mad man...or a murderer." Hill smirked triumphantly he was confidant he had a hold of West once and for all. Now was the time to seek revenge on the little runt of a man, for making him look like a fool in the middle of his lectures. He knew West was trouble from the very start, with his snide remarks about his theories. Accusing him of plagiarism right in front of Dean Halsey and Dan Cain, then to take the next step and call his work outdated. "You will do what I tell you to do" He stared down at him, Herbert stared back unblinking and not threatened.

"I refuse to sink to your level and obey your commands." Herbert lifted his head up in defiance. "I know your motives, you'll pull the same trick you did with Gruber, steal the work and publish it as your own so you can have your little moment of fame. I won't allow that you plagiarist, all you're concerned about is your ego and little delusions of grandeur, it's all about the glory and-" Hill smacked Herbert across the face.

"You watch your damn mouth you little weasel!" Hill growled. Herbert slowly turned his head to face him, putting a hand up to his now stinging cheek and glared. "You're in no position to be talking down to me West, you can't even defend yourself." He roughly grabbed Herbert's chin and jaw. "you ought to be putting that mouth of yours to good use." Herbert tried jerk back but Hill grabbed his shirt collar and pushed him down onto his knees, he still held his jaw in a firm grip. "You need to learn to respect your superiors West." He unzipped his pants.

Herbert glared upwards at Carl Hill, hatred burned in a furious fire within his eyes, his body tensed in anger and disgust of the man standing above him. Hill grabbed the back of Herbert's head while holding tightly to his dark hair forced him forward. He kept his mouth shut, clenching his teeth, refusing to obey him. Hill gave Herbert another slap. "We can do this the easy or the hard way West and I would take great pleasure in the hard way." Reluctantly and slowly Herbert took him into his mouth. Hill grinned almost gleefully down at the young scientist, it was a thrill to watch him down on his knees reduced to performing such an act. He chuckled in amusement "Not so arrogant now are we?"

A fury built inside Herbert as he performed the sickening act for Hill, he was tempted so tempted to just bite down on him, but there was no telling what would happen to him if he did. He thought quickly of out to get out of the situation with himself and his work intact, he lost concentration of his task as punishment Hill clutched either side of Herbert's face and pulled him forward roughly. Herbert gagged on the length and made a slight retching noise.

"Keep your mind on what your doing." Hill ordered him, a deep aggression in his voice. 'Yes you son of a bitch' Herbert thought, the idea of biting down was sounding better with each passing second. He never looked away the whole time Herbert scowled upwards at the man he despised with every fiber of his being. He would get him for this, oh yes he would get him and the revenge would be sweeter than the finest sugar on the planet. "It doesn't have to be this way West" Hill spoke in his bliss. "You will be my research assistant, and we'll work very closely. After a year I will reveal my new serum to the world!"

Assistant, Herbert thought, never he would never want to be associated with the vile man. The fame that's all he was concerned about and West knew all to well that was the motivation behind this. He was certain that once he and Hill made a real breakthrough Hill would have him locked away and steal the work, there was no way he would share the fame. At least he was working for a cause, if he wanted fame and fortune he could have published his findings months ago. No, Herbert West had a mission he would defeat death not for money, and not for glory. "I will be placed in the pantheon of science!" Hill continued "they will retire the Noble Prize for medicine in my name...I will be famous!" He climaxed.

Herbert pulled away, he grabbed the waste basket near the table and spat the contents from his mouth. He shoved two fingers down into his throat and vomited as well, he had to get horrid taste from his mouth. He felt dirty and used, he glared upwards at Hill again hating the man even more. Hill casually zipped up his pants and smirked.

"That leaves only Mr. Cain..." He paused "He will have to disappear." Herbert stood up feeling a slight bit of alarm, Dan was HIS assistant possibly his friend, he wasn't going to allow the vile creature lay a single hand on him.

"Yes...doctor" Herbert replied and dusted off his clothes. Deception, just play along for the moment, it would make things much easier if he didn't suspect he was concocting a plan.

"Now let's see my new serum at work hm?" Herbert nodded and stepped up to the table, he picked up an eyedropper of reagent, Hill watched him closely.

"Dead cat tissue" he gestured to the microscope, and held out the eyedropper dabbing a slight amount the fluid onto the slide. "The reagent." Hill put his eye to the microscope. Herbert saw this as his chance, carefully and slowly he backed away still unsure of what he was planning to do. He looked back and saw it, a shovel. Slowly he grabbed it by it's wooden handle and held it up holding onto it in a firm grip.

"Magnificent" Hill whispered and sat up in amazement. "Yes Mr. West." Herbert approached further getting ready to make his move. "I will be famous!" He swung, the metal of the tool making a loud thud type noise as it connected with the back of hill's head, the blow forcing him to fall to the ground, he turned groggily onto his back and looked up. Yes this was his chance for revenge. Herbert stood over him shovel still in his hand, he smiled wickedly for a few seconds. Then brought it down forcefully, the metallic edge dug deep into Hill's neck splitting the skin and muscle tissue, nearly severing it in the first push, Hill flailed his arms about desperately as blood spattered and spurted from the cut artery's and veins, Herbert pulled it back and brought is down again, then again, the metal digging deep into the torn flesh, blood pouring out and pooling beneath the body in a thick gooey mess. He held it there, using his foot to shove it down further Hill grabbed onto the handle in a feeble attempted to push the tool away. Herbert wiggled the shovel around rupturing the spine and the last remaining strands of tissue and muscle finally gave way and the head rolled away from it's still twitching body.

"Plagiarist." Herbert muttered angrily and picked up the severed head examining his fine work of revenge. Oh yes it had been one of the sweetest things he had ever experienced, it was one thing to steal his work, force him into giving oral sex, but to then threaten the life of Daniel Cain. That was a big no no. Tossing Rufus to the floor and attempted to set the dead head in the pan Herbert thought, perhaps it wasn't such a waste of time to form relationships with people. After all it gave him a good excuse to kill Dr. Carl Hill without delving into the details of the degrading sexual assault. Blackmail and threatening his life that's all the information his roommate would need, in a way it was a good deed he had basically saved Dan's life...in a way.

* * *

Author's note: and there we go...I couldn't resist adding the slight attraction Herbert holds for Dan...it doesn't feel right without it! So sorry that's my little fetish getting the better of me 


End file.
